


they call me try-hard

by maknaeline



Series: Balls, and Other Luv Affairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Inevitability: CLAMP Style, K-dramatics, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Terrible Romantic Comedy Tropes: The Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline/pseuds/maknaeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jungkook accidentally kisses the pretty dancer from Taehyung's class just once at the beginning of spring semester, it's not really an issue at first. The problem is, it <i>keeps</i> happening, and there's only so many times it can happen before people start suspecting <i>things</i>, and Jimin is strangely Too Chill TM about the entire matter.</p><p>Then there's also their entire volleyball team and all the related drama that comes with it, and honestly, maybe Yoongi's right about their situation after all. (Taehyung still maintains it's a manhwa instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> V here, and this is inspired heavily by [this fanart I reblogged on tumblr](http://chimilkeu.tumblr.com/post/141615216422), and honestly I regret nothing. Except maybe the amount of work I have to put into making this halfway decent, jfc. All the Haikyuu!! characters still exist in this AU, which is why it's more of a crossover set in the same universe in Seoul rather than the plot of the manga itself, and I've tried my best to write it in a webdrama format. 
> 
> Shoutout to my maknae biased tl, my amazing chill co-mod and to jimineforever and [moonsuns](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsuns) for the beta!

The room is pretty empty except for the bag in the corner. It looks a little lonely and creepy without all the things that had made it his.

He's never liked packing up much.

"It's only temporary, you know?" she says to him. "And we can get you into another school next semester. I promise."

He does know, and it's not like he's going there to make friends. Jimin has a goal, and he plans to make it come true. School or semesters aren't going to get in the way of that, not that easily.

"I know," he says. "I'll hold you to that." He turns to the window, and watches the leaves fall from the tree in the backyard as one of the tiny birds that nest around here alights on a branch. They've been looking busy, lately.

Spring is coming, and with it, the first showcase.

He can't wait.

* * *

 

**ONE**

It's the third day of school, and Jungkook is a nervous wreck.

Someone's phone is playing Cherry Blossom Ending in the hallway before they quickly turn it off. Taehyung is chattering next to him. Jungkook is rolling a ball he found outside the clubroom in his hands and tuning out his words, eyes fixated on the floor as they both walk to their classes before the final bell. It's a great day, really.

It doesn't stop Jungkook from feeling slightly sick.

If there's anything he knows, it's the fact that making it into the club isn't easy. The KBH Scouts have been one of the biggest teams in the district for a long time, and despite whatever rough patches they might have had, they've never come back from a championship with anything but accolades.

He remembers last year, when they'd played at semifinals with six members and no extras. How they'd forfeited the match after the vice captain's injury. The Scouts had a very intricate strategy then - similar to the Japanese national team's - where they'd attack and attack and never let the other side breathe, but as soon as one of the members were missing they would immediately fall apart. Losing a member was like losing an entire limb.

Looking at their gameplay - the spikers attuned to each other's movements and going through their steps as if they were choreographed, the setter moving across the court, eyes barely open, movements fluid instead of choppy, disrupting the other team's rhythm - and their stoic faces, right after they forfeited the match to drive their bleeding vice captain home, he had wanted desperately in that moment to be part of it. To be that one extra member, if necessary, who would let them win.

"You're overthinking this," his best friend warns him, voice finally cutting through his thoughts. "You're just going to end up stuttering while talking to them, and I hear the coach this year is super strict."

"Make me more confident, why don't you," Jungkook mutters. "I'll be fine, I've wanted for a long time for this, nothing can get in my way."

"Eyes closed, head first, can't lose," Taehyung says in English, and Jungkook doesn't know why but it feels a little mocking. "You're a manhwa protagonist is what you are. Just remember, even if you do get distracted by something pretty on the way, it's not a loss."

Jungkook blinks at him as they continue onwards. "What do you mean?"

"It's a romantic comedy, obviously," Taehyung says, like he's talking to a very small child, and Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Hyung, you know what my feelings on girls are -"

He glances away just in time to see someone coming towards him at top speed, but it's too late to swerve. Jungkook manages to knock them into the lockers, and Taehyung winces at the sound they make in the hallway rush. No one particularly spares them a glance, and Jungkook heaves a sigh of relief that he managed to catch the ball before it fell.

But then Jungkook really looks at the person's face and his breath catches at wide, crinkled eyes and floppy black hair framing pretty cheeks. He almost thinks it's a girl, but the arm squished against his has undeniable muscle, and he's wearing a tie instead of a bowtie.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. His fingers brush Jungkook's cheek, and Jungkook tries to not feel overwhelmed by the subtle smell on him. He doesn't smell like a sweaty sports kid. He smells - nice.

"Oh, hi, sorry for the nerd crashing into you," Taehyung says cheerfully, helping Jungkook out of the awkward position.

"It's fine, there was a crowd anyway," the boy says, moving his hand away. The point of contact burns and his scent lingers. Jungkook tries to not combust when he looks at him, because the lilt of his accent is so familiar, and it makes him -

He doesn't know what he feels but it needs to leave. And take him along. Right now, Immediately.

"-you're Park Jimin, right? Sorry, I was sleeping through most of that lesson," Taehyung is saying when he stops spacing out. "Jungkook here is in class A, so he might not recognize you."

"Yes, I had to shift schools almost at the last moment," Jimin says, eyes skittering from Taehyung to Jungkook. "It's too bad you don't have dance classes here, I'll need to clear that up with the teachers later."

"Oh boy, asking for clearance on clubs is never fun. You're probably going to have to do a shitton of paperwork even if you're applying solo. Jungkook has been trying to work up the courage to get into the club for two days now." Taehyung thumps his back, and Jungkook feels like sinking into the floor under Jimin's scrutiny. Why can't Taehyung stop embarrassing him like this?

"Club?" Jimin asks. His hair flips a little to the side when he cocks his head. "I'm sorry, I actually don't know what clubs you have here yet."

"Basketball and volleyball, the Scouts are actually pretty famous," Taehyung says, shooting a Look at Jungkook when his mouth remains firmly shut. Jungkook shuffles awkwardly. "You could try out one of the sports teams if you wanted? There's also girls' teams, in fact."

Jimin's eyebrow shoots up at that information. "Well, I-"

"Have to go," Jungkook says abruptly. "I need to go, because, because I didn't eat lunch, and I need to go and get some chocolate milk."

"Huh? But didn't you already-" he's walking away already, beyond Taehyung's judgment, beyond the curious glance of the extremely concerned ~~straight, beautiful~~ guy who'd just breached his personal bubble so well that he could barely breathe.

 _This is fine_ , Jungkook tells himself. It's not like he's going to see him again, anyway.

His cheek burns when he tries to wipe the sweat off his face, and he curses.

***

It isn't very hard to avoid Taehyung, since they're in different classes, and as soon as the last bell rings, he escapes in the direction of the gym. Taehyung's given him enough positive vibes to last a century by now, he doesn't need him reprimanding him for his behaviour earlier.

Technically, there's not a chance in hell they'll refuse him, since four of their members left this year and he has accolades of his own, but he still finds himself feeling slightly sick when he walks into the gym two hours later. He still has the ball with him, managing to conceal it under his desk for the few periods after lunch, and slowly dribbles it as he moves. The hallways are empty, so there's a chance that the seniors haven't made it to the gym yet.

It's a surprise, however, when he finds the gym not only occupied, but someone dancing in there.

At first he can't even tell it's someone dancing. The boy is pirouetting in a very unsteady manner before he stops, straightens up and falls into position. Then he moves his legs in a graceful arc, throws his arms out, and dances across the court. There's no music, but there's a small iPod peeking out of his pocket, and headphones in his ears.

He's _beautiful_ , Jungkook thinks. The sunlight streaming in through the glass panes catch on his black hair, and the dust motes around him shiver and glow. The dance isn't unsteady, like it had been before, but somehow near perfect.

He doesn't mean to, but he starts to move forward. Closer, until he's just a few feet away. The spinning turns a little hypnotic, and he thinks he can recognize the choreography a little. It's definitely a girl group, and he can feel the lyrics to the song forming in his head.

Then he catches a glimpse of his face, and recognition barrels into him with the force of a hip thrust. "Park Jimin?!"

His timing is very, very bad, because Jimin looks at him, eyes widening just as he changes positions with a small leap, and Jungkook lets go of the ball in his hand at the same time.

He trips. Jimin falls. The ball goes up into the air with the force of their descent, and hits Jimin's head. They twist in midair and meet just as Jungkook's own head hits the ground, Jimin on top of him.

Their mouths connect.

There is a very long silence. Jungkook theorizes that maybe the next few seconds would have been nicer with mood music other than the strains of Gfriend's _Rough_ coming faintly from Jimin's earphones. Or a goat bleating. Literally anything but Park fucking Jimin, cute transfer student from Busan (his _hometown!_ Jungkook's entire life is _ruined!_ Now he's going to be the laughing stock of his neighborhood... regardless of the fact that there are maybe a million people in that city) staring into his face with increasing surprise as he realizes that Jungkook has not made any particular effort to separate their lips.

Jimin backs off in the next second, almost as if he hears Jungkook's panicked internal monologue, and his own lips feel a little wet when he pulls away.

Jungkook wants to _die_.

"Um." Jimin says. He looks less startled now, his neutral face slowly giving way to amusement as he takes in Jungkook's expression. "Don't worry, I'm not contagious."

The phantom sensation of the kiss flares up, as does Jungkook's face. _Oh god._

"I'll. I'll go now." Jungkook's already pushing him away, getting up. He doesn't even bother to pick up the ball he found, fleeing by the time Jimin has mustered up an entire, "Hey!"

Taehyung, Jungkook will have him know later, was wrong. It's not romantic. It's not even a comedy. It's a disaster. A _comedisaster_.

(For some reason, he thinks Taehyung will laugh about that one, and he'd be pleased in retrospect about his wit if his lips stopped. Fucking. _Tingling_.)

* * *

**-EXTRA-**

Jimin watches the flustered boy run out at top speed, and tries to control his smile. After lunch he'd been convinced he was one of the many, many bigots he'd eventually meet at this school.

But he's actually... _cute_.

Which he'd say out loud, into the empty gym, if his lips stopped tingling.

"Oh hey, are you here to audition?" someone asks. Jimin turns around, and there are more people in the gym already. The person who talks to him is tall and pretty, and there's an unimpressed looking group with him.

"You mean, for the team?" he says, standing up.

"No, for the flower boys drama we're shooting," the boy with the flaring red hair deadpans, and the taller pretty boy elbows him. "What, we're all good looking enough. And since when do you call tryouts auditioning? Have you been watching Glee again?"

"I'm just trying to be nice," the aforementioned Jin says sweetly, and his eyes promise retribution before he turns to Jimin again. "Don't mind him, he's just very talkative furniture."

"We can work on the semantics later, Yoongi-hyung, since he's the only person who showed up today," the shortest one (still taller than Jimin, he notes) says in a pacifying manner, because Yoongi looks ready to snap back. "So are you planning on joining?"

Jimin thinks about saying no, for a second. But it's a prestigious volleyball club, and probably has more members than he thinks. It's not going to be for a long time anyway, since he has his dance to consider.

And Jungkook is bound to turn up here again tomorrow.

"Sure, why not?" he says eventually, turning off his iPod. "I don't have a lot of experience, though."

"What positions do you play?" the tallest boy at the back asks. "It's not like we can afford to have a proper tryout right now anyway, since Coach isn't here."

Jimin pauses, and thinks about what he knows about volleyball - which, in retrospect, is not a lot. "Um, I'm not sure? I'm good at balancing. And stamina." He's done live showcases before, and practiced for hours on end. That should be enough. Right?

"Balance?" Yoongi says, suddenly looking far more awake than he had a moment ago, and looks at the taller boy "Namjoon?"

Namjoon sighs. "How good, exactly?"

"I learnt ballet for six years," Jimin offers.

There's a silence, which Jin breaks, looking like his grin can rival the sun. "You're in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [whistles softly] let me know what you think?


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The takeaway is this: some people are just dense about the #Feels, whether it be their own or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER THE SIDESHIPS. Or well, at least the hint of them. Blame moonsuns for the Rapmon/Taeyeon though, that was all her enabling me and now I'm dying in hell.
> 
> Beta-read by J, who continues to be an angel.

**THREE DAYS AGO**

The takeaway is this.

Jungkook is an idiot, but the fact remains that he's an idiot with a best friend who's not. An idiot, that is. Also someone who is willing to make very specific sacrifices for him, and for that he should be grateful.

Not stare at him in a judging manner first thing when he outlines his plan to him.

"No," Jungkook says in the same voice Taehyung uses on him sometimes. He would probably be proud of it in any other context (Jungkookie's growing up! Aww), but this time he's dissing his master plan, and Taehyung is not going to stand for it.

"Dude, it's genius," he insists. "It works in every single movie! _And_ manhwa!" Well, technically, the last time he'd read a manhwa like that there was a huge misunderstanding, but the hero and heroine made up at the end, so it had to be fine! Especially when a heroine wasn't involved. Right?

"You're going against your own rules," Jungkook points out unhelpfully. Brat. This is why kids shouldn't be allowed to skip grades. They get all disrespectful even at your best ideas.

"I'm an exception. In fact, I'm _exceptional_ ," he replies. Preens a little in the compact mirror. "And everyone has to know I'm into guys, it'll be fine."

"Taehyung, that's not even possible, you're not even actually out -"

"And I know what I'm doing!" The hot senior appears in his line of vision, and he brightens, closing the mirror shut with a snap and putting it back in his bag. "Now remember what I told you -"

Jungkook sighs heavily. "Do I have to?"

"Do I need to get out the panty incident -"

" _NO_."

"Good." Taehyung holds up his hand in the beginning of their signature handshake move, and Jungkook sighs harder, following along with an obviously heavy heart. Nerd. "Repeat after me!"

"Seduction 101, go!" they chorus, and Taehyung turns to greet his target, coming in their direction at three o'clock. He grins sweetly.

The takeaway is this: Jungkook is an idiot who is too chicken to join the volleyball club unless Taehyung intervenes and pretends to Buy Favours from the team, so obviously Taehyung gets to hit on the hottest and probably straightest senior in his class until the boy discovers his balls (both kinds).

This should be fine. In fact, it should be fun.

"Hi, Hoseok-hyung!" he says, and watches Jungkook crumple with great satisfaction.

~~He's not going to think about the way his heart leaps when Hoseok smiles back. In fact, this line of thought is nonexistent.~~

* * *

 

**TWO**

Taehyung laughs at him, of course.

"You didn't even talk to him? You just ran? That's fucking hilarious!" his best friend cackles, and then launches into a rant about Jungkook's subpar social skills. Jungkook never listens to him when he gets going on one of these, and they happen often enough that he's gotten used to it and doesn't mind much. But today he's very on-edge, and it doesn't help that Jimin's in the same cafeteria, talking to a bunch of the girls at a table nearer the stage than theirs. It's barely been forty eight hours and he's already  
buddy-buddy with one of their other seniors, who also happens to be a middle blocker on the girls' volleyball team. Who are, if Taehyung is correct, quite close to the boys' team.

God, if they get to know they'll _never_ let him in. Jungkook is miserable.

The cause of his devastated state of mind looks in his direction at that moment, and he averts his eyes. Taehyung's still talking about how he needs to get out more, and how he's inert, and -

Wait. "Inept. The word you’re looking for is inept, hyung."

"– socially inept," Taehyung continues with a withering stare, "doesn’t mean that you can get away with making literally no friends this entire year. Not even if I'm trying my best to get you into the team. No, Cute Busan Boy doesn’t count. Did you even say anything to him other than his name?"

"...I told him I was leaving," Jungkook mutters, and Taehyung snort-giggles in that annoyingly adorable way that gets him a free pass to literally everything. He doesn't even have to do aegyo. (He's actually kind of good at it, but you didn't hear it from Jungkook.)

"And this is why you have no friends," Taehyung says finally, when he's managed to stop laughing into his food. "C'mon, you don't even need to talk to girls if they terrify you, but there's no reason to avoid boys. Especially when they're on your tea-"

Jungkook's already tuning out, fortunately, and for one moment he thinks about telling him the entire story. That Jimin had accidentally kissed him, and that he was probably going to avoid every single second year other than Taehyung for the next two years.

But the bubble is broken when someone sits at their table, casually passing Taehyung a lemonade. He smells like the weird pine fresh thing his mother uses. "What was that about avoiding boys?"

It's Hoseok, of course, and Taehyung literally glows at him. Jungkook nearly drops his head in embarrassment. Bad idea. Very Very Bad Idea. Jungkook really doesn't need any favours at all. Especially not when it makes his best friend glow. This is not a movie, and if it is, he doesn't want to be the sidekick.

"Never you, hyung," Taehyung repeats sweetly, and the second year rolls his eyes. "I almost believe you. You didn't even greet me this morning."

"You're in college prep classes already, how am I supposed to do that?" Taehyung looks at him coyly over his lemonade, and Jungkook gags visibly into his banana milk. Control yourself, Jungkook. He's a senior. Taehyung is merely being helpful. "Or... do you want me to walk you to class every morning?"

Scratch that, this is most certainly an excuse. Jungkook kicks Taehyung under the table, and his coy face scrunches up into a pained one that makes him look like an ass. Which he sort of is.

"You look a little sick," Hoseok comments, and tucks the floppy hair over Taehyung's forehead behind his ear. "Maybe that's why you're behaving weirdly today."

Taehyung goes red and attempts to subtly glare at Jungkook. "No, that's just because I'm distracted. Jungkook here hasn't been making any friends, hyung."

That bastard. "I know Hoseok-hyung!" he protests, taking the straw out of his mouth. It's not his fault if all the A-class students he knows are only interested in their careers!

Hoseok looks at him quizzically. "Jungkook-ah, do you even know my last name?"

"You're going to change it to Kim, anyway," he says smartly, and Taehyung leans over the table to smack him, going crimson. " _Jungkook!_ "

"Are the seats at this table taken?" a sweet voice asks, and Jungkook whips his head around. Jimin's standing here, frowning a little at Taehyung (or Hoseok?) but Jungkook can't even breathe because he smells a little like peach blossoms, unlike yesterday, when he'd just been sweaty and gross.

(Not too gross, just a little sweet, but you didn't hear that from Jungkook either.)

They'd just kissed less than twenty-four hours ago. Jungkook's heart swoops straight into his stomach, like an elevator ride up.

"You can always borrow a chair, it's fine," Hoseok begins to say, and Jungkook gets up abruptly. "Jungkook?"

"Not anymore," he says in a clipped tone. "See you, Taehyung," he says to his bewildered best friend, and cuts a swathe through the people in the crowded cafeteria, achingly aware of the eyes on his back.

He only becomes aware that his hands are empty when he's halfway to the terrace, and groans when he realizes he's left both his protein bar and his banana milk on the table. Going without lunch is going to be hell.

* * *

Jungkook  almost walks out right after he walks into the gym, because this time it's  not empty, and this time there's a small but imposing man in sneakers talking  to the rest of the team. His nerves are shot to hell and he's missed lunch.  This is not a good time.

He's still thinking of Jimin's peach blossom scent from this afternoon. God.

There's never going to be a properly good time, he reminds himself, and steps into the gym. His footsteps echo a little, and everyone looks in his direction. Hoseok waves a little at him, grinning. At least he's not going to ask about lunch. It's fine. Nerves can't hurt me, he repeats in his head. "I heard you were having tryouts?"

"You're three minutes late," the man says, looking unimpressed. "Never mind, you look like a newbie. Make it here on time tomorrow, no one likes slackers."

"Yes, of course." He stutters a little at the end, hoping no one notices. "So when can I begin?"

One of his (hopefully) future teammates steps forward, and studies him. "What do you think, Yoongi?"

"I just need an extra setter on this team," Yoongi - and oh my god, Jungkook internally screams, because that's the setter from last year, the one who had been so tight and fluid in all his movements on the court, as graceful as dancing. "Kid, what position do you play?"

"Setter and spiker," he says promptly. "I can also do middle blocker."

The man raises his eyebrows at him, and Jungkook starts doubting that it's a teacher. "You've played all the positions?"

Jungkook doesn't particularly want to think about how he's played all the positions. "Yes, I have," he manages, hoping they'll leave it at that. Hoseok sends Yoongi a Look, and the boy shuts his mouth immediately. Huh, Taehyung's Intervention has actually been pretty useful so far.

"They can play three on three," the tall, pretty boy next to Yoongi says. "What do you think, Coach?"

"I'm not your coach," the man returns irritably. "And yeah, that would be best, but we need to involve more members soon, or the strategy Namjoon's been talking about won't work this time."

Namjoon (Jungkook guesses it's the boy with the silver grandpa hair, because he's been poring over a clipboard the entire time) looks up, and nods distractedly. "Yeah, it really won't, we need more members even after Swan joined yesterday. But we can put in a placeholder strategy for the time being."

"Last year's stuff should do," Hoseok says. "We've still got that down, more or less."

"Kid, have you watched any of our matches?" Pretty Boy asks. ( _Kid?_ )

"I was there at the city semifinal last year," Jungkook says. Not-Coach looks from him to Yoongi, and then Namjoon, who both stiffen up. "I'm guessing that wasn't the best you could do, either."

"Yeah, well, times change and so do strategies," Yoongi says. "You're lucky we're still using the old one, since we've got only one new member and he's gonna be late today. Ten-ten, you're on my team."

The boy named Ten-ten ( _what the fuck_ , Jungkook thinks, _that's a nickname, right?_ ) nods, and moves over to Yoongi's side. "You're both having tryouts today," the older setter explains, "So it's best to have you both on different sides to find out what works."

"I'll sub in for a blocker," Pretty Boy says. "I can handle it for one match, Yoongi," he adds, when the latter sends him a sharp look. "I'm technically still a member of the team."

 _Ooh, drama~,_ an annoying voice in his head says. He tramples it down.

"You're still healing," Yoongi bites out, and oh. Ohhh. Jungkook looks at Pretty Boy properly, and faintly recollects the accident last year. "We'll wait for the other kid we recruited when he turns up tomorrow, we can't mess up your physiotherapy for a tryout game -"

"It's just three half-sets, Yoongi," and well, this time he sounds significantly more snappish. "I'm not about to try and dislocate my shoulder-"

"Whoa, whoa, leave that to manhwa plots, please," Hoseok says. "Coach, can you play one game with us?"

"I'm not your coach. And no, I'd pulverize you," he says. "We're just going to have to use Seokjin, unless someone has a better idea? I still say we should just wait for Swan."

"I'll be fine," Pretty Boy Seokjin insists. "I've been able to move freely for months now."

"You're pretty fine," the voice in Jungkook's head says, which is beginning to sound annoyingly like Taehyung. Then he realizes that everyone else is looking at him. "What?"

"Not you, him," Not-Coach says.

Jungkook turns. His best friend is there, and neither of the people around him seem very knowledgeable as to what he's doing here.

"But you know, you're finer," Taehyung adds to a stunned looking Hoseok, in the meanwhile. "Jungkookie, you told me the wrong time slot for practice, I'm ten whole minutes late."

Jungkook blinks once. Twice. Three times. "You didn't tell me you were joining the team." Is this one of Taehyung's backup plans in case he chickened out again? Is that it?

"Why else would I be here? Anyway, I have something to tell you, listen -"

"You can talk to him later," Not-Coach says. "Explain yourself."

Taehyung stands to attention at once, sending Jungkook an inexplicably apologetic look. "Sorry, sir," he says in the general direction of Namjoon and the older man, "I'm Kim Taehyung. Can I sub in for his place? I can play spiker and blocker, and I'm doing tryouts either way." Seokjin frowns, and Yoongi looks triumphant. Namjoon elbows both of them.

"Who are you calling sir?" Not-Coach snorts. "They're all your age, kid. Have at it. Yoongi, you're in a team with that one too. You, what's your name?"

Jungkook startles, and Taehyung snickers at him. Asshole. "Uh, Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"O...kay then, so you're James Bond." _What?_ "Ten-ten, is someone else coming tomorrow?"

"I asked a classmate, and he said he'll think about it. I think the basketball team is trying to scout him too," the boy says. "Also, hi, I'm Kwon Soonyoung," he explains to Jungkook and Taehyung, who have been sideeyeing him for a while. "It's a nickname!"

"It's the eyes, isn't it," Taehyung says, after looking at him closely.

Soonyoung beams. "Yep!"

"Well then, Bond." The man runs a hand through his hair, and Jungkook tries to tune out Taehyung snickering harder at the nickname. "You're with Hopeful and Monster. Show us your setting skills."

Jungkook nods, trying not to let his relief (and confusion at the nicknames) show on his face. "I won't disappoint you!"

"And you, Pikachu, you're with Ten-ten and him this time, since Swan's not here yet."

Jungkook watches Taehyung blink at the name and Yoongi smirk at his lost expression, and feels his own grin grow.

Ah, sweet revenge.

* * *

The game is, for lack of another word, _intense_.

Jungkook learns within the first few minutes that Yoongi likes playing mind games on court, and is definitely not above taunting Namjoon whenever he feels like it. His setting is also mesmerizing, from this angle - Jungkook can barely tell he's looking at the ball because his eyes are always so narrowed and body language loose. Seokjin stands at the edge of the court with Namjoon's clipboard and takes notes, and Hoseok proves himself to be a better ace than Jungkook could've thought, with Namjoon solidly backing him up.

He thinks about the nickname, when he looks at Namjoon from the corner of his eye. He'd wondered where it came from, when he'd seen the banner for the school last year. Maybe he'll find out soon.

They win 2-1, although Soonyoung and Taehyung prove to be surprisingly good. At least Taehyung does. God knows he'd always slack off for their matches back in middle school, and Jungkook knows for a fact that he hasn't played regularly for at least a year. He doesn't know what's up with this reappearance, but he hopes it's a good thing.

(He sincerely hopes it's not because Taehyung plans to keep embarrassing him now that he's already tried out for the team.)

"Good game," Seokjin says, once they're done, handing out towels and water bottles to all of them. He sounds significantly more excited than he did at the beginning. Jungkook sighs internally in exasperation as Taehyung winks meaningfully at Hoseok, who chokes on his water. "Namjoon?"

"He'll make a good setter," Yoongi says, before Namjoon can comment. "As the setter, you should be asking me first, you know."

"We don't have time for your age complex right now, Yoongi-ah." Seokjin looks at Namjoon, deliberately not paying attention to Yoongi's scowl. "What do you think?"

"Jungkook, when you were setting the ball, what do you focus on?" Namjoon asks. He sounds completely serious, and Jungkook blinks.

"Everyone's positions," he says hesitantly. "The trajectory of the ball is important too, but mostly I'm looking for who to pass it to."

Namjoon makes a triumphant noise, which is echoed by Taehyung in the background. Hoseok smacks his shoulder, and Taehyung grins back goofily. Ugh.

Yoongi merely huffs, ignoring the flirting going on right behind him. "Well then, I was right," he says to Seokjin. "Can I quit this job already?"

"You're not quitting, just changing positions. And not officially yet," Namjoon says, almost as a reminder, and then ruffles Jungkook's hair. "You've all made it."

"What do you mean, changing positions?" Jungkook asks, because holy shit, he's just a first year, and absolutely not ready. Not for national level stuff. Not now.

_Not so soon._

Yoongi thumps his back, a sly smile on his face. "Don't worry your little head about it. We have a plan, and a hidden ace."

"That last part is still debatable," Seokjin adds. "But that's fine. We can discuss that part later. First, we'll need to look at your schedules and grades, and plan the practice matches around that."

"Yongsun should be able to help you with that," Not-Coach advises, and Jungkook nods, even though he has no idea who that is.. "Also, I'm not even that old, so y'all should really be calling me noona."

Jungkook stares. Soonyoung drops his towel. Taehyung stops elbowing Hoseok.

Not-Coach sighs into the silence. "Happens every fucking time," she mutters. "You look great, Byulyi-noona, she said. Girls have this hairstyle all the time, she said. It'll help you pick them up, she said."

"Uh," Soonyoung says.

"Not you, obviously," Byulyi-noona (?!) says. "We're done for today, since Yongsun has work until later, she said that a student came to her for help with schedules. Is it Swan?"

"He's asking around about the clubs since he wasn't around on orientation day," Seokjin says. "He's still joining this one, but I think his priority is mainly dance."

Taehyung's mouth opens in a surprised little 'o'. "Huh, I swear Jimin said that he was staying back to talk to a teacher about his dance showcase stuff."

"Yeah, didn't I just say that?" Byulyi-noona says.

_Wait. **What.**_

"Oh, is that the new student?" someone says, and Jungkook is really getting tired of these new additions to the plot of his own manhwa. The voice turns out to belong to the pretty teacher in Taehyung's homeroom - this must be the  _Yongsun_ noona had mentioned - and she's walking up to them at top speed, and she's even tinier than Byulyi-noona is. "I just finished up, oh, did you all already have the match? Jimin wanted to play too!"

"I sure did," Jimin says, running up right behind her and then bumps into Jungkook. "Oh, sor-" Jungkook manages to turn his face around at the last millisecond. His lips brush his cheek.

The hall falls silent, and it's only been a little over twenty-four hours.

_Why._

Why is Jungkook's life conspiring against him. What even is happening.

"PDA is against school rules, I think," Byulyi-noona comments. She also looks a little amused. _Amused_. This is why Jungkook hates coaches.

"Sorry, dude," Taehyung says. "I was going to tell you."

Jungkook takes a deep breath, and accidentally inhales more of Jimin's sweet flowery scent. Jimin hesitantly steps back. "I'm sorry."

 _No, don't be_ , his brain screams. _Do that again._

"Don't do that again," he corrects, out loud.

_**Please** do that again._

"You look like you're going to die," Soonyoung points out, sounding entirely too cheerful for this situation.

"I just don't like skinship," Jungkook says. Tries to avoid Jimin's penetrating gaze, the scent of peach blossoms on his skin. Tries to sink into the ground, and fails.

"We can have them play an extra game if you want," the teacher says, somehow blissfully ignorant of the drama. "Byulyi-sshi, what do you think?"

"I think Swan needs some individual practice first, unless someone else is up to help him right now, because they all need to go home."

"I'll stay," Yoongi says. "I need to train a new libero anyway."

The rest of the team whoops in agreement, and Byulyi-noona sighs. "Fine, but just for an hour, tops. You're not allowed to tire yourself out at the beginning of the semester."

They scatter at that, arguing and talking among themselves. Jungkook starts walking very fast towards the trays, and Taehyung catches up to him. He smells sweaty and gross in contrast to the fresh flowering tree smell from a minute ago, and Jungkook is relieved. Relieved. He's probably going mad.

Only for a moment though. "I was going to tell you earlier but - dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jungkook says. Jimin makes eye contact with him across the court and smiles, and his stomach leaps up into his throat as fast as his heart had swooped down at lunch. He looks away.

"Just...peachy."

* * *

 

**-EXTRA-**

Jin puts back his shoes, and takes a deep breath, still crouching on the floor in front of his locker. His shoulder ache is dull instead of flaring out, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. Unless someone is trying to be nosy. He could have still played that game, but it might have been better to sit this one out - especially since he could see what amazing players the new kids could become with some trying, raw talent ready to be polished into a flawless diamond. He's not going to give Yoongi the satisfaction of knowing that, though. Not when it would just lead to him standing there, disapproval clear in his eyes and voice when he speaks his name.

"Seokjin-hyung," Yoongi says.

Jin feels goosebumps rise up on his back, and he turns to glare at him. He's at the door of the equipment shed, of course, and all the kids are probably still back in the gym. "You're being creepy again."

Yoongi doesn't smirk. He doesn't call him Jin anymore either, but Jin's not going to think about that now. "Are you going to keep being stubborn about this?"

"I'm already not playing this season, it doesn't matter." It matters. Of course it fucking matters, but Yoongi lost the right to know that or talk to him about that long ago.

"Are you going to miss your session today, then?" he says. His hand twitches as he twirls the keyring on it - the second key to the shed. It was his once. 

"Taeyeon-noona wants to go shopping today, so I'll leave Namjoon to her tender mercies, yeah." He turns back and closes his locker. "Shouldn't you start finding a date of your own instead of babysitting me whenever she can't?"

"It's not - what does that have to do with anything?" Yoongi says, and it's only his stupid _bewildered_ face and his _stupid new hair_ that makes Jin want to kiss him _stupid_ every time he sees him. Jin doesn't care. He _doesn't_. He chokes back a sob and gets up,

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says shortly, and Yoongi catches him as he tries to edge out of the door. Fucking wide shoulders get in the way again.

"Hyung, I have no idea," Yoongi exhales, "why you're doing this, but please, can you talk to me?"

 _I'm sorry. It's all my fault,_ Jin wants to say, but he doesn't. He gently wrenches his hand from his grasp and walks away, and feels the weight of Yoongi's gaze on his back heavier than the shadow of a pain in his shoulder from long ago.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. //hides


End file.
